Just a touch of the fire burning so bright
by SepticLovebite
Summary: He was a friend. He was family. She didn't just care about him, she loved him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: It's a while since I did something "properly". Getting into the swing of it, bear with me! Things will be better soon, when I get my new laptop and have shit like Spellcheck hahah.

This is for Haley, who was the only one to successfully guess the rude meaning behind my drabble series title! It's a two parter, hopefully part two will be up before episode 9!

Many thanks.

* * *

He was back. She couldn't stop her lips curving into a smile as she gathered up their meagre supplies for Hershel to patch Daryl up. Not even as Merle could be heard hollering the worst insults he could think of at them, did the smile fall from her lips.

And how he could roar. He'd been smug, crowing, as he made his way into the cell block, propping an injured Daryl up. Even more smug when he heard the protests from the newcomers who had not been extended the courtesy of being welcomed into the fold. Almost unbearable as Glenn unleashed his steady stream of protests even as the gates closed.

But in the midst of his self-satisfaction, he missed the look that passed between Rick and his younger brother, did not understand that in his absence, the two men no longer needed words to communicate their plans. So it was Daryl who shouldered his brother into the empty cell, much to Merle's surprise and it was Rick who turned the key in the lock, handing it to Daryl to hook onto his belt.

Merle's screams and shouts filled the air, sending the baby into fits of wailing as Daryl limped away from him. Towards her. Carol stood at the end of the walkway, jiggling Judith lightly to try and shush her cries.

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl groaned, stopping and looking back at his brother.

Carol took a few steps to meet him and Merle fell silent as she got closer. Judith quietened, as if by magic and Daryl leant over and rubbed one grimy finger over her chubby cheek. Looked up from her to Carol, gave her a quirk of his lips.

She watched Merle from behind Daryl's shoulder, saw the way he watched the three of them, slackjawed. It took a moment, but then she understood why he looked so suprised. He thought that Judith was Daryl's baby. Their baby.

Daryl did not see Merle's face, but she wondered if he knew about it all the same. She wasn't about to point it out. Let him think that Daryl had more important people in his life now. That there were people out there who he would save first. And maybe there were. He did lock Merle in a cell, after all.

"Let's go take a look at that leg, son." Hershel called from the cell at the end of the corridor and Carol quickly passed the baby over to Beth and rushed up to the top level to retrieve the necessary supplies for Hershel.

His pants leg was rolled up to his knee and there was a nasty gash on his shin, blood drying in a trail all the way down to the top of his boot. But Hershel wasn't looking at the cut, he was rolling Daryl's ankle back and forth, pressing fingers against bones for which Carol had no name. Yet.

"Nothing is broken, but I expect this ankle is gonna swell up something nasty over the next day or two. Going to have to rest up, Daryl." Hershel looked up from his awkward spot on the floor, speaking to him sternly.

Daryl snorted. "Yeah, well there ain't no time for that, Doc."

"We'll make time." Carol crossed the threshold of the cell and set down the bowl of clean water she carried before she helped Hershel off the floor. "I have the stuff for stitches, looks like he needs it."

"You can do it, I am needed to tend to some of the others." Hershel passed by her and patted her shoulder before shooting Daryl a stern look. "No walking on that ankle."

"What happened?" Carol settled herself on the end of the cot, pulled out all the things she'd need to put him back together.

"Got caught in the forest. Think it was the end of a crowbar or somethin'." Daryl watched her as she pulled things out of a bag, set to cleaning up his wound.

"I meant more generally. Sounds like you almost wanted to get left behind, so the story goes." Carol chose her words carefully, lightly, as light as her hand was against his skin, wiping the blood from his wound so she could see it properly.

"I had to cover the rest of the group. _Fuck!_" His hands reached out and pushed her fingers away. "Watch it!"

"Hey!" She warned sternly. "I have to clean this. I'm sorry if it stings but it has to be done." Carol brushed his fingers aside and gripped his leg firmly, before applying the antiseptic that sent him into a steady stream of hissed expletives. "Daryl, I have seen you get shot in the head and stabbed with an arrow and I swear, you did not kick up such a fuss."

Daryl grumbled something she didn't quite hear and Merle kicked up again down the corridor, ignoring Rick's yells to shut up.

"Is he hurt?"

"Nothin' we gonna unlock him for. He can take care o' himself."

Carol braced his leg again. "Gonna stitch now, hold tight, you hear?"

Daryl nodded and in the corner of her eye she saw his hand scrunch the cover tight into his fist, knuckles turning white.

They were silent for a few moment, listening to Merle's obscenities, broken up with calls for Daryl. Carol focused on making her stitches clean and tight, it was not her first time patching together a member of the group, but it was her first time on Daryl and the way he watched her made her nervous.

"You can't keep him locked in that cell forever." She murmured as she stopped halfway through to clear up a little more blood.

"I can." He told her firmly.

"No, Daryl, you can't. You brought him here, there was a reason. It was worth the risk. Putting him near Rick. Near Glenn, after what happened in Woodbury."

"Yeah, well, he's gonna know how I feel 'bout that soon enough."

Carol picked up her needle again and looked at him critically. "And how will that help? You've gotten us this far, Daryl. Instincts have never failed. So, when you bring your brother here, I know that it's because you see something the rest of us don't."

She pierced his skin once more, kept pulling the gash together, a millimetre at a time.

"He's my brother. I ain't never gonna leave him behind. 'Sides, I didn't have much choice. Didn't have no weapons and I fucked my leg up, what else was I gonna do 'cept let him help?" He looked at her for a response but Carol didn't have one. Didn't know what to say. She suspected he brought Merle back out of Dixon loyalty, something so deep rooted it was worth causing tension in the family he had now.

"I won't let him hurt you. Or Judith. Anyone." He told her as she finished the last stitch. Secured the wound.

"I know." Carol gave the injury a final clean before drying his skin with a towel.

"He knows he's outta options. Can't go it on his own, got not weapons, no car. Knows I ain't goin' anywhere. Governor ain't gonna take him. He messes up here, he's dead."

Carol's ears pricked. "He wanted you to go? Go where?"

Daryl shrugged. "Dunno. Outta here, I guess." He stuck his grimy thumb into his mouth, set to work at biting down his jagged nail. "Don't matter anyhow, wasn't gonna happen. I got business here."

Carol couldn't hold back the grin and she ducked her head to stick down gauze and bandage so he wouldn't see.

She cleared her throat a little as stuck the bandage down, pressing the edges tightly onto his skin. "He...I think Merle thinks you have a little more business than you actually have though."

Daryl raised an eyebrow. Her hands pulled away and he pushed his pants leg down.

"He watched, after you put him in that cell." She grasped his wrist as it came closer, inspected the cut on the inside of his forearm before letting it go. It was only a graze. "I think, I think he thinks, that Judith is our baby." She cleared her throat again. "Your daughter."

Daryl appraised her for a moment. Lips pursed as the cogs in his head whirred. And then he shrugged.

"Don't matter. Let him think it. He needs to realise that I got other folks in front of him. That he ain't as precious as he likes to think he is. Besides, it don't matter who Judith's daddy is, I'm still gonna look out for her. Same goes for you and everyone else in here."

Carol nodded. "Anything else I can take a look at?"

"Naw." Daryl rubbed a hand across his face wearily.

"What they do to you? In Woodbury?"

"It don't matter. It's done." He moved to get off the bed.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Carol put a hand to his chest, pushed him back onto the mattress. "You can't walk about on that ankle."

Daryl scoffed. "I ain't gotta a choice. I got shit to do and first up, is shutting Merle's big ass mouth."

"No! Daryl, don't. Not today." She protested, but Daryl only shrugged her grasping hands off. Merle was shouting something obscene at Michonne, she guessed, judging by how many times she heard the N word.

"You wanna hear that all night?" Daryl jerked his head towards the door. "'Cause I sure as shit don't." His foot crumbled underneath him, but he righted himself quickly, using the damp wall to brace himself.

"You need to elevate that foot, Daryl. I want your shoe off too, in case it swells up bad." She came beside him, put a hand round his waist to help steady him. "Maybe I can go see if I can find some Arnica growing wild, use that..."

"You ain't goin' out there. Don't know if the Governor got enough men to get out here."

"You think he'll try and take this place?"

"Don't know. Don't wanna risk it right now." He curled his arm over Carol's shoulders, let her take a little of his weight as they limped into the corridor as if it were a three legged race. She knew he only let her because it meant she wouldn't moan about him being up and about. He was in a very graceful mood and it puzzled her a little, because he very rarely let her go about her ministrations in such a way, didn't like the fuss.

Rick was outside the cell with Merle, one hand resting against the bars and another on his hip, just above the Python. He spoke lowly and until they were on him, Carol couldn't really understand what he was saying. But Merle fell silent as soon as he caught sight of Daryl.

"Go." He jerked his head at Rick, towards the mess hall that they'd taken to eating in. "It's fine." He reassured him, pulled his arm from around Carol and instead leant up against the bars of Merle's cell.

Rick nodded slowly and backed away and Carol took the opportunity to slip into the cell next to Merle's yanking two chairs out and settling them by the bars.

"Sit." She ordered, pushing Daryl down onto one by the shoulder and a chuckle escaped his lips. She looked up curiously and instantly she saw a change in him. Like a wave of confidence. His chin jutted out and as she lifted his foot onto the other chair, Merle chuckled too and she saw, for the first time, a resemblance between the brothers.

Bravado. It was all bravado and swagger. Put on especially for Merle. She tried not to take it to heart, not when she knew he was doing it to protect them all. Protect himself.

"Keep that foot elevated, Daryl." She gave him a final pat on the shoulder and headed for the stairs. "I'll bring dinner down to you." She eyed Merle warily, he watched her closely, lip curled. In disdain or in jest, she couldn't tell. "To both of you."

"You got yourself one bossy lady there, baby brother."

She did not wait to hear Daryl's response.

* * *

Dinner was instant potatoes and tinned vegetables. Carol was suprised how much she missed squirrel and rabbit in Daryl's absence.

Axel had hovered around her as she cooked up the meal quickly and there was no-one there to take some of the heat for her. He was beginning to be an awful pain and she wished she'd gone along with his notion of her being a lesbian. But then, at least it kept his eye from Beth. She'd vowed to tell Rick and Daryl if it kept up. But in the meantime, everyone was busy so she put up with his horrific attempts at flirting and tried to focus on the camping stoves in front of her.

It was a relief to finally dish up and call for everyone else. She found herself eager to see Daryl, even though it would be with Merle. But when she came up the steps, Daryl was not there and Merle was alone, slumped up against the wall.

He eyed her with little interest, not even moving when she brought the plates to the bars. It was too big to fit through.

"I'll just go find Daryl to give this to you." She muttered, setting the plate down on the empty chair.

"Can't let a man go take a piss?" Merle scoffed and pushed himself off the floor. "He ain't gonna be long."

Carol nodded and made to turn away.

"Carol, right?"

She nodded once more.

"I remember you. Little girl. Husband." He came closer, slowly. With a smile on his face.

"Not anymore."

"No. My brother said. Sorry to hear that."

She shrugged. "It happens. We lose people all the time." Of course, she didn't feel that way. Not about Sophia. Her heart burned everytime she thought of her daughter. Every day. But she buried the thought, because she would not let Merle Dixon spot a weakness.

Merle huffed. He could see through her.

"Got yourself a new kid anyway. Daryl didn't waste no time."

That raised her eyebrow.

"Seems you think you got us all figured out."

"Naw, I don't know shit. All I know is Daryl is holdin' out on me." Merle shrugged. "I'll figure it out. Just rusty on account of not seein' him in a whole year and all."

"He's watching out for us. Like always." Carol folded her arms over her chest and turned away.

"Always had a proclivity for goin' soft, did our Daryl. The sweet one. But you, woman, you just 'bout turned him into mush." Merle stuck a finger in her direction, as if caring about other people were the worst personality trait in the world.

"What makes you think that's my fault?"

"Pfftt. It's obvious, you an' that goddamned baby. Just 'bout set yourselves up for death, carryin' that brat around."

She'd just worked up a retort, something that didn't give the game away about the baby, when Daryl popped up out of nowhere, watching the two of them with trepidation.

"You a'right?" He looked at Carol warily and she nodded quickly. The baby kicked up a scream somewhere in the distance and she sighed.

"Just brought you both dinner." She shifted from foot to foot. "I'm going to fix up Judith's bottle."

"Hold up. I'm comin'." Daryl fumbled with the keys and hastily shoved Merle's plate towards him.

"What you just gon' leave me in here whilst you go cuddle up to the rest of those losers?" Merle burst out as Daryl turned away from the cell.

"Watch it Merle!" Daryl hissed in his direction. "They are fixin' to put a bullet in your brain and I am tryna fix it! Do me a favour and fuckin' help some for once in your goddamn life!" Daryl snatched up his own plate and marched over to Carol, chivvying her along with a hand on the small of her back.

"They're not really talking about killing him, are they?" Carol murmured to him once they were out of ear shot.

Daryl shrugged. "Glenn and Michonne are thinkin' of it."

She looked at him wide-eyed, a little panicked. "They wouldn't!"

Daryl stopped his limping down the corridor and looked at her. "You think he don't deserve it? 'Cause you the only one."

She laid a hand on his arm before he could pick up speed again. "Hey." Fingers rubbed against the skin on the inside of his wrist. "That's your brother."

His head reared back, like he was shocked by this information.

"Your brother." She repeated. "You've got him back, after all this time. Don't just give up on him." Daryl didn't say anything. "What he's done...it's awful. But there's got to be a way to fix it somehow." She shook her head ruefully and released his arm.

"Carol." Daryl took her arm back, ran his calloused fingers over her palm. "Don't ever turn ya back on him. Don't ever think ya can trust him, ya hear? Merle is always gon' take care of Merle." He was quiet, spoke sadly, almost. "Don't go foolin yourself, 'cause I ain't."

She was overwhelmed with sadness then, sad that even Daryl, the person who knew Merle best, who loved him, didn't even trust him. And it was frightening too. It meant, that even in their beds, they had to watch their backs.

Daryl was waiting for an answer from her, squeezed her palm a little and she blinked back into reality. Nodded at him. It seemed to be enough to satisfy him, he dropped her hand and pushed the door to the cafeteria open, found a spot to eat his plate of food, long gone cold. Still, he shovelled it into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days, but then, Carol wasn't surprised. He hadn't eaten since they'd left for Woodbury in the first place, it seemed like an age ago.

Rick was rocking Judith back and for, she could see Beth behind him, rapidly making up the bottle of milk that the little one cried out for and Carol stood in front of the man, arms outstretched.

"Let me. You get to the important stuff." Rick slowed his rocking and Carol pushed her hands between his arms, pulling the baby close to her chest.

"Carol - I, you still need your rest -" Rick protested, hand still on the baby.

"I'm fine. There's no time, I can do this." She jerked her head to the door. "But I can't do that. Let me." She backed up a little, let him appraise her before finally nodding and turning away. She did feel unsteady on her feet. Realistically, she knew that her body needed time to recover from being hidden away in a cell for days, but there simply wasn't time to spare.

Taking care of Judith. That she could do. She could wield a gun, handle a blade, but in her heart, she wanted nothing more than to take care of the group on a more basic level. Washing clothes, making meals, it seemed like a step backwards, almost. But for all the training she'd gone through over the winter, her hands would always be those of a homemaker first and foremost.

"I'll keep ya company, Carol." Axel sidled up, seemingly from nowhere, his breath hot on the skin of her shoulder. She tried not to shudder.

"No." She took the bottle Beth held out for her and the girl quickly scuttled away. "No, thank you." She spoke clearly, raised her voice a little. "I'm sure Rick could find you something to do, if you've got idle hands."

Rick looked up at the mention of his name, Daryl too, and the former sheriff eyed both her and Axel for a moment. "Sure." He said, finally. "Hershel and Glenn are on watch, go relieve Glenn."

Axel opened his mouth to protest, shifting from foot to foot but Daryl cut him off before he could spit his words out. "Shift it." He growled. "_Now_."

Axel jumped a little and scuttled off and Carol gave Daryl a small smirk as she adjusted the bottle in Judith's mouth. Once she was certain he would've disappeared, she followed out the door behind him, ready to take Judith for a nap.

She went in to the block through the other entrance, tiptoeing as softly as she could to avoid Merle kicking off again. She wished he'd been put somewhere else, further away. She knew why he was there, Daryl wanted him close. That Michonne woman had been looking murderous since she'd gotten back with them. But he still made her nervous. The way he eyed her up. Figuring her out. Aside from Daryl, Rick too, perhaps, she was the most interesting person to Merle Dixon. Perhaps wondering how someone like her, ended up meaning something to someone like Daryl.

She wondered herself, all the time. Alright, so they weren't like Merle thought they were, but there _was_ something to them. She might've been naive when it came to relationships and she was pretty convinced that Daryl was exactly the same, but she wasn't an idiot. They might not have slept together, or even shared a kiss, but they meant something to each other. More than Maggie meant to Daryl, more than Glenn meant to her.

It turned out, she had been pretty exhausted. She'd settled herself on the bunk, soothing Judith in the crook of her arm and felt her own eyelids growing heavy. But she couldn't have dozed off for more than a few moments when the now familiar hollering that belonged to Merle kicked up again and Carol knew from the first shout Glenn had come into the block.

"I still need to finish off that kickin', Chinaman!" Merle crowed and Glenn's response was drowned by Judith, who suddenly went stiff in Carol's arm, limbs outstretched, she let out a high pitched wail.

Annoyed didn't quite cover how she felt. Was this how it was to be permanently? She thought he would've run out of steam by now. It was as if Merle _wanted_ to die. Judith flailed and she tried to soothe her, tucking her little body into her breast tightly.

She should've stayed away, she knew that. Especially after Daryl's words. He had a plan for Merle, even if he didn't know it yet. She told him she trusted him on that and she had to put that trust into practice.

But Merle was so damned loud and Judith was going red in the face.

Glenn was right up against the bars, Merle too and they were screaming in each other's faces, fists clenching each others shirt fronts.

"Hey!" She called out, putting a hand to Glenn's shoulder. Judith squawked some more and Glenn snapped to, fists loosening on Merle's shirt. "He's not your problem, Glenn, he's Daryl's."

Glenn opened his mouth to protest but Carol shook her head quickly.

"No, don't. Just go." She gave his shoulder a squeeze, forced her mouth into a thin smile and she saw the young man's hesitation, but his hands came free from Merle. "_Merle_." Carol warned, give him a glare.

The man gave her a wide smile, all teeth and gums before sneering at Glenn one more time and letting his hand loosen. "Next time, Jackie Chan." He said, making the words sound like a promise.

Glenn just spat out a curse, bolting down the corridor. Judith's cries became pathetic bleats and Carol rocked from side to side to silence her entirely.

"Can you keep it down?" She asked sharply. "Because Judith needs to sleep a lot and this hollering is upsetting her. And you can be sure that when you want to sleep, she damn well won't let you."

Merle took a step back, eyed her up good and proper.

"Judith? What kinda name is _Judith_?"

"Carl picked it." She said defensively. "And we all like it."

"My brother let that snot-nosed brat pick his first born's name?" Merle scoffed and came back to the bars, peering to look at the snuffling baby.

She sighed. It was one thing to let Merle assume something, but she wasn't about to lie outright. But Merle didn't wait for an answer however.

"Come closer. Wanna see if the poor kid got stuck lookin' like Daryl."

She bit her lip. She didn't think Merle would be a danger to the baby, not one that he assumed was his family. So she took a step forward, tilted Judith outwards a little and the little one only grumbled for a second, turning her head to look at Merle sleepily.

His hand, his only hand, jumped through the bars and she resisted stepping back and it hovered over Judith's head and he looked up to Carol, seeking permission. She gave a small nod and Merle gave her a smile she not seen before, a soft curve on one side of his mouth. His hand gently stroked Judith's soft hair and she cooed in response to his touch.

"Naw, she don't look a thing like my baby bro." He murmured softly. "Lucky girl, huh?"

It was time to come clean. "She's-"

"I thought I said to you not to go near him." Daryl came limping down the metal steps, with a thunderous look on his face. "Especially with her." He jerked his head towards Judith and Merle pulled his hand back behind the bars.

"We were just talkin'." Merle said easily, backing up and slouching on the cot.

Carol nodded. "I'm going to try putting her down again." She didn't wait for Daryl's response and turned back to her cell.

"Kid don't look a thing like ya, thank fuck." Merle told his brother as she walked away. Her step faltered but she kept moving.

"Well she ain't gonna, is she? She ain't my blood." Daryl scoffed and Carol walked a little faster, preparing for Merle's shouting to resume. Except it didn't.

"So why everybody up in here sayin' she is?" He asked, but his voice didn't raise any louder than Daryl's.

"You just gone an' assumed like always. Besides, what does it matter? Ain't nobody more important than anyone else in here." The words left unsaid were clear to her. And to Merle. What Daryl meant was, _you are not more important_.

"You goin' with a woman who got a baby wit' someone else?" Merle made a disparaging noise. Carol lingered at the entrance to her cell, Daryl's back was to her anyway.

"She ain't Carol's neither. Her mama died havin' her. Rick's her daddy." Carol smiled to herself. She did not miss what he had said. He'd said that Judith wasn't her daughter. He didn't deny that he was "going" with her. The thought made her heart flutter.

She didn't listen to the rest of the conversation and settled the now-sleeping Judith on the bottom bunk, arranged pillows either side of her and set to folding up the clothes scattered across top bunk.

"Don't go rilin' him up." Daryl was quiet, so quiet she hadn't heard him and he leaned on the door way, arms folded and watching her pick up the scattered items.

"I was talking to him. He may be in a cage, Daryl, but he's not an animal." She gave him a look, raised an eyebrow at him, like he should know better and Daryl looked back at her strangely. As if he didn't recognise her. "Besides, he was making too much noise. Getting her to sleep is hard enough and I'm tired, Daryl. I'm exhausted. I figured it would be easier to just _talk_ to him nicely instead of adding to the noise."

She stopped her folding moved to stand in front of him, shirt wrapped in her hands.

"We've got to start somewhere, right?" She gave him a gentle smile, sighed a little, because now she'd said it, the tiredness washed over her. She couldn't imagine how tired he must've been.

Daryl didn't say a word, just kept looking at her like she had two heads. Was the idea of her giving Merle Dixon a chance really that awful?

"You don't gotta do nothin' for him." He muttered finally, shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm not." Carol said immediately. "I'm not doing anything for _Merle_, Daryl. I'm doing it for _you_." She shook her head slightly in disbelief and picked her hand up, gave his arm a squeeze.

The statement made him uncomfortable, she could tell instantly. He froze underneath her touch, clenched his jaw and eyed her warily before nodding once.

She gave another smile before releasing him and turning back to her folding and she heard him disappear from the doorway as fast as he could.

It still baffled her, that over a year since the group had come together and he still didn't get it. Didn't get that he was worth something. Worth more than the game he brought back and the Walkers he took down. He was a friend. He was _family_. She didn't just care about him, she_ loved _him.

As the last shirt got tucked into the duffle bag, it had been one of Lori's plaid button downs, sending her heart lurching, she heard shoes scuffling along the floor, almost rushing and she was completely taken aback by the body that came rushing at her, sending her backwards into the cold concrete wall, almost knocking her head.

Hot, chapped lips crashed into hers and it took another second for her to completely realise that Daryl was the one attacking her with such fervor. His hands clasped her shoulders to hold her there, not that she could move, his body against hers made sure of that. Not that she wanted to move. Definitely not.

She finally found the ability to respond, to bring her hands to his back and hold him just as firmly as he held her. His eyes remained firmly closed but one had moved from her shoulder to her neck and she wondered what brought the whole thing on. Why now? But as his tongue hit the roof of her mouth, she decided to not think at all and to just _enjoy_ it. Enjoy him, enjoy the moment.

Eventually, he pulled his lips from hers, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. He looked at her fearfully, like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Carol couldn't bear to see the uncertainty, the doubt in his eyes, so she pushed forward, pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and she felt the warm breath of his sigh on her cheek.

She was pretty sure she could keep her back on the cold wall forever, with the warm that pressed across her front. Daryl seemed to have no inclination to move either, in fact the only thing that seemed to move was his thumb, brushing back and forth along her cheek.

But it seemed outside forces would not let it become so. There was a call in the distance, Rick, she thought, seeking out Daryl and he sprung away from her, like she burned him and gave her one last look before darting out of the cell.

She touched her fingers to her lips. They tingled from his touch. She had absolutely no clue what had happened just then, only that it was good. Her heart fluttered in and she turned her attention back to the pile of clothes on the top bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is a piece for Kelsey, who makes my lovely story covers. She'd requested a very specific prompt and I've fufilled it as best as I can. Changed a few minor details, to fit my headcanon, but I hope I did it justice. I know Axel isn't like he is portrayed here, especially with the events of the latest episode, but let's just pretend!

Thank you for reading.

* * *

He'd been in the yard when he'd heard her scream. Recognised that voice anywhere. It was far away, muffled by walls or something, but he knew it was her.

He'd been at the outside fence with Tyreese and Ben, working on fixing up any gaps and weaknesses. Rick taking off on some stupid quest to find some guy on a radio had hit them hard, only 12 hours after the fact. He'd taken Carl with him, leaving the prison with two less men. Michonne had gone too, vowing to keep an eye on the pair, telling Daryl she would be sure to bring them back, but Daryl wasn't inclined to trust her. She had a long way to go before she'd earned that.

So they were forced to accept Tyreese's group, to let them help. It hadn't been a decision he'd wanted to make, but it was his decision all the same. Everyone seemed to look to him now and he'd been unhappy with it. But still, he'd do it if taking charge kept them all alive.

"_Shit!" _He dropped the pliers he'd been holding and scooped up his crossbow, taking off in the direction of Carol's scream. His leg still hurt him, he was nowhere near as fast as he'd have liked but he pushed through the pain, desperate to find her.

"Hershel!" He screamed, spotting the old man hobbling on his crutches towards the watch tower. Behind him he could see Axel running into the opposite direction.

"It was Axel! He's done something." The old man panted out. But Daryl didn't stop to look at Axel, who went into the shadows of the building, instead he tore open the door to the watch tower, swinging against the frame and stopped as his eyes adjusted to the dark staircase.

"Daryl." Carol's voice was hardly a whisper but just as he took a step up, he realised it was closer than he thought.

She gripped the railing tightly, holding herself up with both hands and she was only three steps from the bottom.

"What the fuck happened?" He shouldered the crossbow, walked up to meet her. There was a trail of blood dripping from her nose, pooling on her lip, the corner swollen and red.

"Axel. I don't know...we argued and I tripped, I fell down the stairs. My head..." She winced, lifted a hand off the railing and pressed her palm to the side of her head.

"Fuck." He hissed. "C'mon." He wrapped an arm around her waist and the door opened again, Hershel standing in the entrance.

"Maggie and Glenn are going to look for him. He's taken off into A block."

"A block isn't safe." Carol said immediately. "Don't let them go there."

"They'll be fine. Gotta get that fuckin' freak. Get you inside, then I'm goin' too." Daryl told her as they made their way slowly across the yard.

"No. _No!_ Just leave it! We can't risk anymore lives. Just leave him."

The others had gathered up by the time they'd gotten into the cell block and Daryl left her on the bed for Hershel to deal with.

"We couldn't find him. He's setting himself up to get bit." Glenn was out of breath, still struggling with the injuries Merle had inflicted upon him in Woodbury. Daryl didn't like to look at him too close.

"We can't afford to go huntin' him down right now. Is somebody on watch?" Maggie asked, waving to her sister, who was outside Carol's cell, cradling the baby. Beth moved up towards them. "What did he even do?"

Daryl shook his head. "She ain't said much. Arguin' 'bout somethin', she said she fell down the stairs. Reckon he mighta pushed her."

"He's been hitting on her." Beth's voice was quiet, ashamed almost. "He - He tried with me. I didn't tell Daddy." She shot Maggie a look. "Carol told him off. Carl told me. He, he said something about thinking she was a lesbian and when he found out she wasn't...we heard her say no, me and Carl. He's still trying."

His jaw clenched and he found himself practically spitting in rage. How dare he? How dare that fucking piece of shit think he could even _dream_ of putting his hands on Carol? On any of the women in the prison. He was dead. He didn't give a fuck about the risks of going into the unknown. Axel was a dead man.

"Go get someone on watch. I'm gonna see how she's doin'."

It was a feeling of deja-vu, to be in the cell with her and the old man, except it was her turn to be tended to. The blood was gone from her face, the swollen corner of her lip the only trace of any mishap.

"You'll be fine, just keep up and about for the rest of the day, just so we know there isn't any concussion." Hershel gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and looked at Daryl, gave him a nod before leaving them to it.

Last time he'd been alone with her, he'd kissed her. Didn't really know where the urge had come from. Well, he'd been thinking on him and her for a while, a long while, but never even gotten round to thinking about doing something about it. She'd taken him by surprise, when by now she really shouldn't.

The way she'd just talked to Merle, accepted him, like it was easy for her, when it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, deciding whether his brother lived or died. It meant everything to him, for her to be like that. Kissing her seemed like the only he could think to do, to show her that.

But he'd been thankful for the interruption though, because he hadn't a clue what he was going to do after the kissing was done with.

"You alright?" He asked, sitting on the corner of the bunk, bending his head to fit under the bunk.

She nodded, bit her lip. "I'm fine. Just bruised my head, my back a bit. Can't seem to stop getting into mishaps lately." She smiled ruefully.

"Shoulda told me he was givin' you shit." He told her gruffly.

"I can handle Axel."

Daryl snorted. "Don't look like it."

"I don't think he meant for it to happen. He tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and he got irritated. Called me some names. Worse has happened."

Daryl's fists balled up at his sides and she leant over and placed her hand over one. Rubbed her thumb along his chapped and red knuckles.

"I got a few choice words of my own in. He went to grab me again, as I went for the stairs, and I kicked him. Got him good. In the shin." She let out a tiny laugh and he just looked at her incredulously. "I screamed. I knew that you weren't far away and I figured he knew it too. That it would scare him enough into backing off. He did. Went to run down the stairs and I blocked his path and I don't even know how, but I just ended up near the bottom and he was jumping over me and running off."

"Fuckin' bastard." Daryl spat out viciously.

"Look, it's fine. Everything's fine, right?" She gave his hand a squeeze and swung her legs off the worn mattress so that they sat side by side. But it wasn't fine. Axel was a liability. Could've very well have killed Carol. Hurt her in other ways. Ways that brought a lump to his throat.

"We've got to focus on the more important things, right? Us." His heart leapt at that. What did she mean by "us"? The group? The pair of them? "I mean, we're down three people, we need to protect this place." She clarified.

"Yeah. I know." He looked down at her hand, resting on his fist, the way her fingers stroked in that soothing way of hers. He relaxed his fingers and she slid hers in between his.

"Maybe Merle could help you. On watch or something."

He shook his head at that. "No. He stays in the cage."

Carol sighed, but didn't argue. "I'll go and put some dinner together."

Didn't she ever just listen? The woman was terrible at taking it easy. Always insisted on keeping her hands busy. It drove him fucking insane sometimes. Especially because he knew he was just as bad. They couldn't both be fidgeting like crazy.

"You're supposed to be takin' it easy." He told her sternly as she stood up, pulling him up with her.

"No, I'm supposed to not fall unconscious." She gave him a grin and let go of his hand, putting her own on the small of her back and rubbing it. "I'll see you later. Just forget about Axel, alright?" She waited for him to nod an affirmative and then she was gone.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. How could he just let a pervert like that wonder free? Sure, Axel was pretty useless when it cames to weapons and Walkers, but what if he got free? Came back into the block when he had his back turned and wanted to finish what he started. Or made it to Woodbury. Gave away valuable information. He doubted that the idiot could get that far, but it wasn't a risk they could afford to take.

But it was dark already and too dangerous to go through the prison alone. No, he would have to wait until morning.

* * *

He took first watch after dinner. Didn't take his eyes off the window the entire time. There was no way Axel was going to slip by unnoticed. Hershel had volunteered for the second watch and took Ben with him and Daryl was glad to be relieved. His ankle still throbbed like a bitch and he hadn't had a chance to talk to Merle since the morning.

When he limped past his brother's cell, Merle was out cold, spread eagled on the bunk and snoring lightly. He got a good look at his brother's stump, the cover he wore lay on the floor and the skin around the base was puckered and raw, making him wince.

He'd gone to check on Carol, but as he did, he caught sight of a shadow in the higher up, where he bunked down for the night and he recognised the shadow as Carol's.

"Hey." He whispered, so as not to scare her and she turned around to look at him. There wasn't much light, just the moon, streaming through the bars.

"Hey. Sorry. Couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake Judith with my tossing and turning." She leant up against the bars as he limped up the steps, one hand still on her lower back.

"What's up?" He put the crossbow against the wall, slumped onto his little pile of thread bare blankets and gestured for her to do the same.

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep. My back is sore...I don't know. Nightmares, I guess. It's stupid." She shook her head at her own words but came a little closer to him.

"Sit down." He told her gruffly, grasped her wrist to tug her down. She lowered herself gingerly and he noticed she was barefoot, not even wearing socks. Her feet must have been freezing on the bare concrete. He picked up the first blanket he could reach as soon as her ass hit the floor, his poncho, threw it over her legs.

Carol's mouth twisted into a smile, marred by the swollen lip, but it made his stomach flutter all the same.

"Where?"

"What?" Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where does it hurt?" He cleared his throat. He could feel himself getting a little nervous, even though he hadn't done anything yet. But he knew what he was about to offer to do.

"Oh. The bottom." She rubbed her hand over the base of her spine to demonstrate.

"Turn around. Lie down on your side." She looked at him warily but did as he asked, slowly shuffling herself down the pile of blankets and resting on her side, tucking an arm under her head.

He waited for her to settle completely, before he pulled his knife from his belt, pushed it aside and lay beside her, facing her back. His fingers were slow at first, tentative, but he soon found a rhythm, pressing his hands into her skin, trying to relieve the soreness from her spine.

She shifted a little and he knew it was the discomfort that she'd ride through to find the relief and as he pressed on a particularly sore spot, a gasp escaped from her lips, sending her body arching forward. He chased her back, closing his hand over her hip and hooking a foot over her knee, drawing her body back closer to his.

Eventually the gasps wore off, her body stilled and he knew that his fingers had done the job of taking the worst of the soreness away.

He slowed to a stop, let his hand rest back on her hip and she let out a sigh.

"I know what I said earlier but I'm frightened he'll come back. Not for me, for Beth. And if he'll stoop as low as a young girl like Beth, what about Judith?". Carol's words were barely a whisper, so hushed that if his face hadn't been inches from the back of her head, he wouldn't have heard them.

"He ain't comin' back. I'll be takin' care of him at first light. I promise." He murmured back, tightening his hand on her flesh.

Carol turned her head, over her shoulder. Bent her arm back and cupped his jaw, ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

"I know. You always take care of things." She smiled again. He loved her smiles. Loved that he seemed to get them more than anyone else. Loved that some of them no-one else got to see but him.

"Get some rest." He told her. "Fuck knows when we'll get some again." He felt her shift under his palm, sitting up. That was _not_ what he meant. He dug his fingers into her hip, hooked his foot a little tighter around her knee, hoping that it would be enough for her to get the hint. He didn't know if he could quite come out and say it.

But she did get it. Stopped her fussing to scoot back a few inches and press herself right into him, her ass settled right up at his stomach and it seemed the fluttering inside reached fever pitch. Once he was sure she wasn't going anywhere, he let go of her hip, leant down and pulled the blanket that pooled around her feet up over her stomach.

He hesitated for a second, wondering if it was acceptable to slid his hand back under the blanket and onto her. He hated that he always felt so nervous when it came to shit like this.

But Carol took the decision away from him, pulled her hand out of the blanket and grasped his wrist, pulled his arm right over her waist.

Her hair ticked his lips and he took a deep breath, inhaled a scent that was innately her and forced himself to relax.

It wasn't until he felt her body slacken and he was sure she was asleep, that he let himself close his eyes and get to sleep himself.

* * *

She wasn't there when he woke up. He'd heard the baby in the night, crying for a feed and she'd just nudged him to go back to sleep muttering something about Beth taking the shift. Not long later, closer to dawn, he'd heard the key turn in the lock of the cell block door, someone switching over watch and not long later, the baby cried once more and by the time his eyes had adjusted, she was gone.

He'd rolled over into her empty spot, basked in the warmth her body had left behind. Took a moment to enjoy the peace. There was a clang of metal against metal. Merle was awake. And he wore his shit-eating grin, the one Daryl hated more than anything.

"Thought I heard that perch o' yours a-rockin' last night." Merle leaned on the bars, forehead resting on one.

"Fuck off, Merle." He scowled, taking a glance back as his sleeping spot. He hadn't figured on it being in full view of his brother's cell.

"Where you been, bro? Ain't seen ya yesterday."

"I was busy. Got shit to do 'round here." He tugged on his vest, then twisted his ankle experimentally. It was better than it had been. Still sore, still not ready to run on. Had to count on being stealthy to find Axel.

"What this I hear 'bout that lil' con takin' a chunk outta your lady?"

"He's gonna get his. Keep ya self quiet, yeah? 'Cause I ain't gonna be here to stop one of 'em if you piss 'em off." He told Merle, gave him a firm look that meant business. His brother didn't have much to say, just scoffed and pushed off the bars, slumped against the bottom bunk.

Daryl's hand toyed at the knife at his hip. He'd gone and put two on that morning. Had gotten out the second from his pack. Didn't normally do that, but he'd done it anyway. There had been an instinct.

He tried to push Carol's words out of his mind. Didn't want her to be right on this. Didn't want to take the risk when it came to Merle. So he pushed on, even though he knew, just knew, that if he turned back down the bottom of the corridor, she'd be there, watching him. Silently urging him on. To _trust _Merle.

He shook it off and headed out the block, stopped and turned to Merle. "You even wanna be here?" He asked. Because Merle had been all about the group not wanting him there. About wanting Daryl with him, but he'd never said whether or not he wanted to be in the prison.

Merle shrugged. "Ain't got nothin' better goin', have I? 'Sides, you ain't movin' nowhere."

"No, I ain't."

"Then there ya have it." Merle gave him another smile. But this one was different. This one was a real one, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Fuck it." Daryl muttered, tugging the keys off his belt. "You fuck this up Merle, I swear to God, I will put the bolt in your head myself." He wrenched Merle's cell door open and his big brother didn't hesitate to walk past him, right out the cell block.

He couldn't resist turning back and as he did, Carol turned away, the baby in her arms as she moved back into her cell.

He tugged the knife out of his holster, shoved at Merle. "We're goin' to get Axel. Geeks are everywhere in that part of the prison."

"Best trackers in Georgia, fucker ain't gonna get away from the Dixon brothers." Merle grinned once more, nudged his shoulder, like they were brothers, real brothers, who had each other's backs.

His ankle hurt with every step he took. It took all his energy to focus on walking properly, to not show Merle how it hurt. He kept silent, gripped the strap of the crossbow and gritted his teeth, as they stalked silently through the black corridors.

It was the only time Merle was ever silent. When they stalked out their prey. And for all Merle's usual bluster, he was completely silent everytime he took out another Walker, no jeering, no crowing.

It had to have been past midday and there still wasn't any sign of him. Nothing. Plenty of Walker bodies lay behind them, but they were coming towards the second yard and still no trace.

"Dumb ass probably bit it already. Didn't look like the type tha' could handle hisself." Merle muttered eventually, checking the final cell on the block.

"Don't matter. Don't leave business unfinished."

"Ain't got nothin' to do with the fact that it was Carol he put the moves on?" Merle asked slyly.

"Why you interested in me an' her?" Daryl snapped, twisting back to look at his brother in the dark. "It ain't nothin' to do with you."

"She's the reason we're here, so she's got a lot t'do with me."

"Just keep away from her, a'right? For some goddamned reason, she ain't writin' you off like everyone else, so don't mess it up."

"She's a firecracker, that one. Don't remember her bein' like that. You must be rubbin' off on her as well as rubbin' on her." Merle let out a cackle at his own pathetic joke and Daryl felt his lip curl in disdain.

As much as he loved him, he really did loathe Merle.

He was just about to chew him out for it, tell him that they'd head back for lunch and trick him back into the cells when they both heard the scuffle coming from behind the next set of doors.

They gave each other look. Recognised it as a human noise. It took one nod for them to charge for the door.

They saw Axel's back as he turned in the opposite direction. Merle was faster, much faster, what with his fucked up ankle. And it seemed Axel, as weasely as he was, could run pretty quickly when he had to. He'd lost sight of both him and Merle, had to double back more than once.

But then there was the hollow cry of a man in agony, the sound of bones crunching and he knew Merle had caught up to him.

Axel's face was bloody and Merle sat atop his hunched body, using his metal covered stump to beat the shit out of the other man. There was a final cry and Axel passed out, just as Daryl caught up to them.

"Hey!" He pushed Merle aside. "Cool it, Merle."

But Merle didn't even look like he'd heard him. He stood up, booted a foot in the unconscious man's stomach and looked at Daryl expectantly. "Man, this is the fucker who laid hands on your woman. Take you revenge, brother." He spread his arms, like Axel was a prize laid out and presented for him.

But Daryl wasn't watching Merle. He watched Axel, the shallow rise and fall of his chest. Saw the mark on his forearm, red and deep. "He's been bit." He bent down, inspected it further. "It's pretty fresh." He dropped his hand to his hip, pulled out of his knife. He didn't wait, just rammed it home, right through Axel's temple, it squelched free and Merle let out a groan.

"What the fuck was that? I saw he'd been bit. Man deserves to fuckin' suffer. Ya supposed to take ya revenge." He was scornful, sent another kick at Axel, inches from Daryl and he shot up, holstered the knife.

Fucking Merle. Couldn't keep a good thing going in his life. They'd spent the best part of the day like it was the old times, where Daryl could forget all the shit that was going on. But Merle was still Merle. Still untrustworthy. Hell bent on causing pain. On getting revenge. None of them were safe.

"Ain't 'bout revenge. It's 'bout finishin' up business. Keepin' them all safe." He gave Axel's body one last look. "Come on. I'm starvin'."

He'd let him back in the block freely. Let him up in the cafeteria too, shoved a bowl of Carol's soup his way and sat by him as they wolfed it down. They were alone, the soup cold. Merle didn't stop his chat, it was like he had to make up for the day that was spent tracking in silence. Didn't seem to care that all the answers he got back were one worded.

In the end, it was easy to lock Merle back up. He'd followed behind as his big brother went back into the cell to pick up his shirt and he quickly slammed the door, locking it quickly.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Merle snarled, throwing himself uselessly at the bars, reaching out to try and grab him.

"You think that's enough?" Daryl jerked his head towards A block. "That came easy to you. It ain't 'bout revenge anymore, but you don't see shit. Time you started earnin' some of this fuckin' respect you want so damned much."

Merle yelled and cussed him out, but Daryl didn't care. Didn't wait around to hear it. Instead he limped down the corridor, found Carol's cell. She sat on the edge of the bunk, looked up at him and drew her lip into her mouth. She'd clearly heard every word.

He sat next to her, set the crossbow on the ground. "It's sorted." He told her, kept his eyes on the concrete floor. Didn't want to see the pity. She knew Merle was loser.

He really had thought different. Thought that is Carol could see the good, then there had to be something there. He was wrong. They were both wrong.

He felt her body twist and slowly she leant towards him. Pursed her lips and pressed them to his cheek. Let her lips linger a moment before resting her forehead on his ear. "I'm sorry."

He sniffed a little, shook his head ever so slightly and shrugged. "Shoulda known better by now."

"There is always hope." She whispered.

"Not for him."

Carol didn't answer that. She lifted her hand off the mattress and took his, curled her fingers around his palm.

"Stay with me awhile." She drew her feet onto the cot, waited for him to do the same. Merle carried on with the shouting, but Daryl found he could tune him out. Especially with her around. He brought his feet up. Lay beside her on the tiny mattress and let her find a comfortable position around him. Twisted her legs into his, tucked her head under his neck. She sighed a little and he could feel his eyes getting heavy, despite it being the middle of the afternoon.

It didn't matter that he didn't have Merle. He had Carol. That was enough.


End file.
